It Changed, Again?
by BackTo1955
Summary: Spike breaks out of jail and leaves Griff behind because she has lost faith in him. She decides to leave Hill Valley, but before she has a chance to get very far, everything starts to change, again and again.
1. Regular 2015

Regular 2015:

"I told you I was framed! FAMED!" Griff grabbed the bars of his cell and looked outside angrily. The police shut the door between their room and Griff's cell, trying to shut out the noise. "FRAMED!"

"Would you shut up, Griff?" Spike said, who was sitting in the corner of her cell half hidden in shadows. Her eyes loomed up to the boy who had been the leader of their gang, yelling like a lunatic over to the police who couldn't even hear him anymore. "I knew we shouldn't have picked him." She muttered.

"Don't go telling me to shut up! Now... shut up!" Griff finally stopped yelling and leaned against the bars instead. Spike rolled her eyes and looked over at the other two who had been in their gang.

"Looks like they're the only ones who can sleep through you're stinkin' yelling." She laughing humorously to herself and kicked Data, another member of the gang when he started to snore.

"Why are you acting like it's MY fault we're in here?" Griff asked sourly.

"Because it IS you're fault, you fool!" Spike stood up and made herself fully visible by standing under the only small light they had in the room. She fingered the sharp spike she had on her finger with a frown on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Griff continued, giving her a nasty look. "If you could only catch McFly, then none of this would have happened."

"You were the one swinging that bat like an idiot." She leaned against the bars across from him, looking smug. Griff laughed to himself and shook his head.

"No, you were the one who caused me to lose control on that Pit Bull... Leslie." He said her name nice and slow, letting it sink in. For a moment she didn't say anything and he had a look of "Did it work?" on his face, but then she swung herself around and slashed him shoulder with her spike.

"Don't call me that name!" she hissed as she pinned him to the bars. Too shocked to say anything at first, Griff remained pinned to the bars with his jaw dropped.

"You can't treat your leader like this!" he finally said, sounding and looking very confused.

"You were a horrible leader, Tannen. That's why we're in this mess." She pulled him back and threw him onto the floor. For once, a Tannen felt small as Griff looked up at the girl standing tall before him. He even whimpered. She laughed humorously again, giving him a look of pity. "That's why I'm busting out of here."

"WHAT?!?" it took a minute for Griff to understand what was happening as he tried to get up off the floor. Spike picked at the lock with her spike until the door swung open and she was free. "Thanks for making the police close the door so they couldn't hear your racket, Tannen. Otherwise we'd be caught by now." She shut the door and locked it again with the keys from the wall in Griff's face, but he put his head between the bars anyway.

"SPIKE! You can't leave us... You'd be betraying our gang!" he desperately tried to get the door open again, but it was no use. She squatted down on the floor where he was and dragged her spike around Griff's face, just as she had done to Marty Jr. earlier that day. "We could have gone far if you just let me ride the Pit Bull." She said. Then she smiled and gave Griff a kiss before pushing him back in the cell and running down the hallway.

The criminal was dressed differently now, and her spike was in a case in her pocket so no one would recognize her. She headed around town, planning what she was going to next in her head. "Maybe I can make a new gang." She thought, but she shook that out of her head. "That would probably just cause another one of these messes."

She rounded the corner where the Café 80's was, and a sudden idea came into her might. She smiled smugly, and tapped her fingers together. "I am such a genius." She checked her watch. It was already getting too late, and they'd be looking for her soon. "I'll pound that McFly and show them what we can really do to him, then I'll steal a car and get the hll out of here."

Suddenly she heard police sirens, and she quickly ducked behind a trash can even though the police probably wouldn't have recognized her. It flew past quickly and was gone in a flash.

"Whew, that was close." She said, standing up and brushing herself off. I wonder why they're going that way." She watched the police car fly farther and farther away, then something clicked in her mind. "Isn't that the way to where the McFlys live?" a devilish grin spread on her face. "Maybe they're going to arrest McFly too. Serves him right. Griff better give him a good punch when he gets in there." She snorted. "He couldn't even hit him with a bat."

She turned around to leave but she spotted someone else farther down the street that distracted her. It was an old man with a can, picking something up from some other trash cans. She grinned again and headed over, putting her spike back on her finger. "Hey, Mr. Tannen. Digging through trash again, I see..." she said, smiling as sweetly as she could as he glared at her. "Who the h- Spike? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" she snorted again.

"No one can keep Spike O'Malley in jail for very long. Not even your grandson." She replied. "He's not very bright. I wonder who he gets it from." She started to pretend to shine her spike as Old Biff glared at her again, hiding the bag with the Almanac in it behind his back. "What do you have here?" she said, trying to see behind Biff but he wouldn't let her.

"None of you're business, Butthead." He said darkly, then he started to hobble over to where the taxis picked up passengers.

She let him go, but only because she was waiting time. She put her spike back in her case and started to walk down the dirty street, but she got distracted yet again. She peered down into a trash can and pulled out that days newspaper. "People these days." She said, shaking her head. She started to flip through, cackling at some of the articles. "I think I'll keep this..." she said, folding it back up and trying to unbend the bents in it, then it was safely in her pocket.

It wasn't until later that night that she took the newspaper out again. She stopped in her tracks, starting to feel a weird sensation that urged her to look at the magazine again. She was just outside of Hill Valley, so she let herself take another look.

Everything looked the same, so she was about to put it back in her pocket when something incredible started to happen; the newspaper began to change.

"What the hll?" she almost screeched as a picture of a very strange looking building started to appear on the front page and the heading changed.

BIFF'S PLEASURE PARADISE STILL STANDING TALL

"Biff's Pleasure Paradise? When the hll did that get built?" she looked closer at the picture, then she turned away. "Ugh, that's not a nice picture of Biff..." she watched the words start to change, then, when she looked back at Hill Valley, everything there started to change too.

"What's going on?" she yelled, wondering if any of the people around her saw it too. The only problem was there wasn't anyone else around. "Oh my god..." was the last thing she said before everything seemed to black out.


	2. Alternate 2015 Part I

_"What's going on?" Spike had turned around to face Hill Valley, but only to see the horror of it changing. The paper changed, the city changed, even she was changing. She screamed for help in case she was just going insane, but soon everything blacked out and her screamed faded until it was almost nothing._

Alternate 2015

"Hi, my name is Leslie O'Malley, and I'm your tour guide today." Spike put a fake smile on her face and spread her arm out to the Biff Tannen Museum behind her. "As you all know, Biff Tannen was killed in the 1990's by his wife, Lorraine, who was married to George McFly who was also murdered in the 1970's." she turned herself to face the new edition of the Biff Store, and gave another forced smile to the people she was giving the tour to. "In here we are proud to say we have new Biff Hoverboards, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the end of the tour to buy any."

She looked at her watch. It was now five thirty. This was her last tour of the day, then she was free to have dinner while someone else took over the tours. She sighed. "Sweet freedom in just one hour!"

"This way please!" she smiled again and took them into the Biff's childhood room. After she explained everything she needed to explain and let the people roam around a bit, she stood in front of the newpaper clippings of Biff winning at the races in display cases on the walls. She snorted. "That's not a good picture of Biff." She paused for a minute, having a spell of deja vous that she had been having a lot that week. She hadn't cared about it that much until it really started to bother her. She finally shrugged it off and turned back to her guests.

The next room was the Biff Co. room, which was, in fact, her least favorite room. Some people seemed very interested in Biff Co. but she just figured it was because they were lunatics. She showed them everything from pictures of Biff in front of the Biff co. sign to displays of old, old lunchboxes with Biff Co. signs on it that no one used anymore. Even though the lunchboxes had been made a long time ago and were supposed to look old, they always seemed to look brand new when she got to this part of the tour.

The rest of the tour was so boring that Spike found herself yawning in the middle of her tours. She didn't understand why people came to this dump so often, because Biff's museum wasn't that interesting at all. Just watching the video in the front gave you enough information.

"Excuse me, Miss?" one person in the tour tapped Spike on the shoulder as she yawned again.

"What is it?" she groaned rudely but he didn't seem to notice.

"How long, exactly, have you worked here?" She was about to answer but then she noticed the man had a pad of paper and a pen in front of them. "This person must be crazy if he's interviewing someone who works in this storage for junk for a newspaper." She thought, giving him a weird look.

"I've worked here for three years, Sir." She said all the same. "And I still don't have enough money for a Pit Bull." She thought sourly.

"Uh huh, uh huh..." the man spoke, nodded, and scribbled down notes all at the same time. "Do you feel as if you have a strong bond with the great man behind all this even though he's dead because you have worked here so long?" he was still writing down notes and didn't notice that she gave him a strange look as she thought, "This guy's a 'Butthead!' And I am saying that because I've worked here for so long. I have a boss who's trying to be just like Biff and calls me that everyday." She shook her head as she started to drift off, then she yawned again before answering the man's question. "I'm afraid not. All I can see from all this stuff is the man is a complete Butthead." She laughed at her own joke but everyone in the museum just gave her a strange look, then carried on with what they were doing before.

"I see." The man continued. He scribbled down something else, then he pushed a pair of 2015 glasses up on his nose and asked another question. "Do you feel lucky that you get to work at such a great place about such a great man at such a young age?"

Again Spike gave him a strange look, but she decided to fake her answer. Smirking when the man wasn't looking, she said, "Oh sure, this is the greatest place to work. I used to have preferred a diner but this place is so much better." She said it sarcastically, but she wasn't sure if the man caught it or not. He scribbled yet again, pushed his glasses up, but before he could say anything else Spike lost her control.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've got a headache, I hate this job, but I still have to do it. This is my last tour, so I just want to get it over with. Got it?" She took out her spike that she hooked onto her finger sometimes, and she put it near his face. She heard him gulp, then he slowly put his paper and pen away.

"Got it." He squeaked. She exhaled and put her hair behind her ears, suddenly feeling much better. "Good."

The crazy man stayed in the back of the group for the rest of the trip, and spike didn't mind that at all. She suddenly felt much better after her outburst, and she talked in a cheerier way, even if what she had to talk about was boring. When the tour was finally over and all the people headed into the store to buy hoverboards for their kids, she headed outside without saying anything to anyone else.

She stopped just outside the museum where a statue of Biff was. Behind the statue was a video that was still playing after many, many years. She stared at it as she put on her jacket, getting a deja vous kind of feeling again. In her mind she pictured an old man in a cane wearing very ugly clothes, but she didn't know why she saw this old man every time she saw something of Biff. The statue seemed to be staring at her while she wasn't looking. She even got a creepy feeling that she was being watched. She got out her spike again and was getting ready to strike at anything that was behind her. She wasn't afraid... she just didn't like the creep feeling she had.

The girl whirled around just in time to kick a boy about her age in the side and send him tumbling to the group. The other two thugs hanging with his grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back before she could do anything else.

"Look, chick, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." One of them said, and they all started to snicker.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Doesn't anyone ever learn?" she ripped one arm out of the boys' grip and elbowed one of them in the face. The noise she heard was so tremendous that she didn't want to look and see what she did to the guy. She tried to flip the other one over her shoulder, but he was too stroke for her. She turned around and glared at him, her temper starting to rise again. He gave her a toothy grin, which gave her an idea. She swung her free hand and punched him in the mouth as hard as she could. She had already had a bad day, and she didn't want it to get worse. He fell to the ground with a thud and a groan.

"I think you guys should know better than to attack me when I'm hungry." She said, then she held up her finger with the spike on it. "I guess I didn't even have to use this." She made a fake surprised look, and then she just shrugged. "See you guys later."

"Six forty." She said, looking at her watch as she rounded the corner to find a restaurant to eat at besides the one in Biff's Please Paradise, which was still open. She usually ate at a cheap place, but it was closed now. "Darn it. Where the hll am I going to eat? I was saving this money for a Pit Bull." She sighed miserably. "Oh well." She took a deep breath as she stared up at the huge building that was still here since 1985. "Dreams lost again, because of you." She was speaking to the picture of Biff that was on the building. It was true that this place ruined her life. Not her whole life, but most of it.

She walked in, realizing that she was starving and sat down looking for a menu. "Oh yeah, this place only has liquor." She leaned on her elbow and got her spike out again. "Excuse me, sir..." for what felt like an eternity she finally got someone to come over and pay attention to her. "Does this place have any food?"

"Sorry, Little Girl, but after eight the party for us grown ups is starting. You can't be in here during that time." He spoke in a fake little kid's voice that started to tick her off. She put her spike up to the man's face, but she could feel the deja vous feeling again. "No... not now... I want my food!" It was too late. An image in her mind appeared. She wasn't sure who it was, but he had his head poking out of... jail bars? Her spike was rubbing against his face like she was doing to the man now. Then it was quickly gone.

Spike jumped away from the man as if he was a ghost. He smiled at her with gold teeth, then he walked away. 'Spike, get a hold of yourself. Go chase after that man and get your food!" one voice in her head said. "But wait," said a different voice. "This... vision could be telling you something.... Think about it."

"I need some air." She said aloud, then her hunger was forgotten as she headed out where the hoverboarders were parking. Putting her hair up in pony tail to get it out of her way, she sat down on the nearest curb to think. Luckily no one noticed her.

"Jail... did it mean I was going to jail?" she thought, putting her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the noise so she could think clearly. "Look around for ideas." said the voice in her head.

"That's a dumb idea." Spike said, starting to shiver. "Just do it." She rolled her eyes and looked at all the people around her, their hoverboards, and even their shoes. "I don't see..."

The girl was about to give up on the whole "vision" and go find something to eat, but then her eyes lingered on the Biff statue, then on the huge picture of him above it. It seemed to be grinning more than usual. "Jail..." Spike took her spike off her finger and started to look at it, toss it up in the air and catch it. She had trained herself to do that without cutting herself. "Jail..."

Then in a made flood an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Lorraine... Lorraine Baines Mcfly... she was the one who murdered Biff back in the nineties... she's in jail..."

Putting her spike back in her pocket, she ducked behind a patch of bushes and headed toward the nearest police station.


	3. Alternate 2015 Part II

_She crashed and caused many accidents that night, but she didn't seem conscious of it. Fleeing from the bushes, she ran as fast as she could down the dirty streets, away from the yells and screams. She ripped the Biff Museum tie from her neck and threw it aside, along with everything else that was part of her work uniform. He had ruined her life, and now she was going to the person who ended his life. She had a feeling she could get out of this hll of a place._

Alternate 2015 Part II

"Ten fifteen." Spike looked down at her watch, then putting it up to her ear to make sure it was working right. "Has it really been two hours? This is ridicules." She got up in her now plain white blouse and black pants, and headed into the police station. Just before she walked into the room, she took out her pony tail and tried to make her hair look scruffy. Now she was ready to start her plan.

"Officers! My gosh..." she crashed into their desk, acting as if she had just ran a long way and was tired out. Gasping and sweating to create the illusion that she was spooked, she lied to the police. "Down... near the Café 80s... there was a huge accident... A huge group of people were hurt after some thugs robbed a store and flew away on some Pit Bulls. They were flying in a restricted area."

"Café 80's? That's all the way across town. Did you run all the way from over there?" one of the police women stood up looking concerned. "Come on, Nancy."

"They stole my Pit Bull so I had to run. They're probably out of Hill Valley by now." Spike said, sitting down in a nearby chair. Then she began to act as if she was catching her breath. When the police were finally gone, a grin broke out on her face. "Yeah right. How did I get so brilliant?" she spent a moment congratulating herself, then she realized that she had no idea where she got the hoverboard in a restricted area idea from. She decided to shrug it of and went to part two of her plan. Her spike came back out of her pocket again, but she hid her hands in her pocket as she casually walked into the room of cells.

It was dark, stinky, damp, and on top of that, hard to see where you were walking. She pressed on anyway, peering into the eyes looking back at her from inside the cells. "How am I going to find Lorraine?"

At the mention of Lorraine, someone in the cell down the hall shifted. "Bingo." She headed down the hall, surprised she wasn't caught by anyway yet. "Hmmm... Perhaps I'm better than I thought." She shrugged again and started picking at the lock. Out of shock from another deja vous attack, she pulled her hand away from the lock and stared at it in wonder. Was she physic or something?

"What are you doing?" Lorraine's voice sounded closer than she thought it would sound, which surprised her.

"Are you Lorraine? I wish I had a light." She complained. How was she going to get the prisoner out if she could barely see?

"Yes, I am.... Who are you? By the way, all you have to do is say 'Lights on'."

A dim light suddenly sputtered on, just bright enough for the two of them to see each other. Spike was shocked at what the place looked like in the light. "Defiantly not what I call clean." She thought to herself. "Wow... you've been in here for a while, haven't you..."

The old Lorraine nodded. "Since 1996." Her voice sounded raspy. "Only ten more years. Now, who are you and what are you doing?"

"My name is Leslie O'Malley, and I'm here to break you out of here. I used to work at the Biff Tannen Museum."

"What? Were... were you kicked out?" Lorraine didn't even move from where she was standing as Spike picked at the lock. "2015 locks aren't that easy to unlock, you know."

"Yes they are. I've done it before." The door swung open and Spike stood next to it, looking proud. "And, no, I wasn't kicked out... at least, not yet." She laughed, but cleared her throat and Lorraine didn't do anything. "Are you coming out or not? I have some things to ask you."

Lorraine hesitated, but then she finally decided to come out with the strange girl. "I have a few things to ask you first. When was the last time you broke someone out of jail?"

"What?" Spike gave the old lady a strange look, as if she didn't know what she was talking about. "This is the first time-" she was interrupted by another "vision," except this time it was a quick flash. She was with three other boys; one of them was in her previous visions. All four of them were being arrested.

"Are you all right? You look pale." Lorraine pushed the door closed when she got into the hallway. Then she took Spike's arm and lead her down the way she had come, acting as if Spike was sick.

"I'm fine... really. I just have this strange feeling."

"Well, if you say so." Then Lorraine asked another question. "How did you get the police away?"

"Oh, that was easy." She laughed again when they finally got to the front of the station. "I sent them out of Hill Valley probably."

"Smart move." Lorraine held onto the nearby chair as she regained her balance. "I'm sorry. I'm not the young woman I used to be anymore."

Spike suddenly snorted. "Because of Biff I bet. Yeah, same with me..." when she saw the weird look on Lorraine's face, she quickly tried to change her answer. "I mean... well... Let's talk about it outside. Everyone is probably at Biff's right now, so I think it's ok." She opened the front door carefully and looked out. Everything was quiet. "I think we're good."

"We're not leaving on a hoverboard, are we?" Lorraine asked, her grip still on the door.

"Of course not! I think we'll have to steal a car though. This one's nice." Spike picked at the lock of the car as well, then she opened the door. "I never got my license, but oh well."

"WHAT?" Lorraine jumped right out of the car and started reciting a speech. "Now listen to me, young woman. Stealing a car is bad enough-"

"Relax!"

"No, I can't relax! I think this is a dream! Why would a young girl break me out of jail, just like that- a girl that works at Biff's! Impossible!" Lorraine started to walk towards the police station again.

"Lorraine! Wait!" Spike sighed and climbed out of the car again. "Wait! You're the only one I can talk to right now! My parents kicked me out of my home, I don't have enough money for a Pit Bull, my job stinks, and I think something really weird is going on."

Lorraine stopped in her tracks, but still didn't turn around to join her. Spike sighed again, trying again. "And Biff is a moron, yes, I'm in that club too. You can trust me."

The old woman hesitated again, but after a moment she turned around to face Spike again. "All right. But tell me one thing first. What really weird thing do you think is going on?"

Thunder started to rumble overhead. Spike glanced up at the sky, getting a creepy feeling again. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. You see, earlier this morning I was reading the newspaper, and I felt like it was the wrong story. Then I keep having deja vous and then I have memories that never happened. It feels as if... well... this is going to sound really stupid but... I feel like there's some different reality or something..."

It was Lorraine's turn to snort. "Yeah, a better reality where Biff never got rich I bet. What a better world that would be."

"Exactly! I think something happened... I don't think our lives were supposed to turn out this way. You see, look..." Spike hunted through her pocket until she finally pulled out the newspaper she was reading this morning. "Dmn it ripped. Oh well." She flattened it out on the nearby wall, and stared at it. "Come on, look."

Lorraine stood next to Spike and stared at the newspaper, but after a few moments she threw up her hands as if she didn't understand. "All I see is an article about Biff's Pleasure Paradise."

"Yeah, but do you get a feeling when you look at it?" she looked over at Lorraine, starting to loose faith that she would understand what she is talking about. Sighing, she ripped the paper into shreds. "This is stupid. I must be just going insane. Working in Biff's Museum can probably do that to you."

Unexpectedly Lorraine started to laugh. "That's a good one! You're probably right though." Spike waited for her to stop laughing, then she sighed again. "I just feel confused. I came here to get you because you were the one who ended Biff's life. For some reason I felt like you were the only one I could go to."

"Well, then lets bust out of here!" Lorraine smiled and started to get into the car.

"What? What are you doing? I thought you said stealing the car is a bad idea?" Spike followed her into the car anyway. Busting out of Hill Valley was exactly what she wanted to do.

"I know I said that, but the police will probably be back soon, and we've got to go somewhere they won't look. Do you know any place we could go?"

Spike had only one place she could think of. "Well, I'm not sure if it's safe enough, but we could try it. It's where I live."

Lorraine paused, trying to think the whole plan through. "What if the police find out where you live and track you down?"

Spike shook her head, putting her hair in a pony tail again. "They don't know my name, and they certainly don't know where I live." She only gave Lorraine one of her mischievous winks, then she started looking out the window again.

"If you say so. Now, I'm going to drive, and you can just tell me where to go." Spike's smile disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

"All right, fine, you win." She leaned back in her seat, put her arms behind her head, spread her feet out, and she was ready to relax again. Putting her spike back in her pocket, she gave Lorraine some direction, and then sat back to fall asleep.


	4. Alternate 2015 Part III

_"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lorraine asked, slowing to a stop in front of a place that looked like a dump. "Yep." Spike opened the door and jumped out of the car even though it was still in the air. "It's my secret spot. Don't worry, it's perfectly hidden." _

_"Secret spot?" Lorraine repeated, lowering the car down to the ground._

Alternate 2015 Part III

"It's almost midnight now." Spike thought out loud as she found the secret door in the dump. Taking her spike out again, she unlocked the door and walked in. "come on, it's much better inside."

Lorraine just shrugged. "Whatever you say."

The two of them half crawled into the small door and seemed to be going down. "Are we going under ground?" Lorraine whispered.

"Yes, and there's no need to whisper." Spike smiled a little bit as she came to another door. This time she didn't need to unlock it. The door looked like a dead end, but she pushed her shoulder into it and it gave away. "This way!"

Spike had been right. You almost couldn't tell that you were underneath a dump over head. It was just one room with a bed, a lamp, and lots of pictures on the walls. Spike collapsed into bed and started to moan. "I am so hungry!"

"Tell me about it." Lorraine said with a laugh as she slowly sat down in a chair. "So, how did you make this place?"

Spike waited a minute as her stomach growled before she answered. "Well, it was quite easy. This is just an abandoned room, so I put all my stuff here. The stairs were still visible though, so to hide them I covered them in trash and made a secret door."

"Clever." Lorraine said, looking at the newspapers Spike had on the walls. "But we'll probably have to stay down here until the fuss about me escaping is gone."

"What? I don't have to. I can go as I please." Spike said with pride, but Lorraine only shook her head sadly.

"They know you were the last in the police station..."

Spike's smile vanished as her stomach rumbled again. "Oh yeah." She sat up in her bed, trying to think of what to do. "I'm going to starve to death in here!"

"Relax, you won't starve." Lorraine lied. No one said anything after that, but they both hoped that would be true. After moments of uncertain silence, Lorraine took in a deep breath and said, "Leslie, I just want to say thank you, for getting you out of jail."

Spike smiled a little bit. "I'm not used to doing nice things like that."

"Oh, no, it wasn't nice." Lorraine smiled. "Being nice would have been breaking me out fairly, instead of driving the police away and breaking me out against the law."

Spike first thought of that as an insult, but then she realized it was true. "You know, you're right... Should I have done that instead?"

Lorraine started to laugh again. "No. It wouldn't have worked. I was supposed to be in jail for ten more years. I probably would have died before then, if it wasn't for you."

The young girl snorted. "Yeah right. You'll die in here most likely."

"No, I don't think so." Lorraine said, walking over to a newspaper from the 1970's. GEORGE MCFLY MURDURED it said. Lorraine traced the picture of George with her finger, but when she looked over at Spike, she realized she wasn't watching her. Instead, Spike was looking at a newspaper with herself on it. It was the story that was printed when they found her sitting alone on the streets, but it was mostly about how Biff Tannen's Museum was nice enough to give her a job. "What a stupid waste of newspaper." She thought, glaring at the picture of her standing next to Biff's statue with the other staff. Did anyone notice that she looked miserable in it?"

"What's that about?" Lorraine asked, coming up behind her. Spike just sighed, and lowered her eyes.

"It's an article about how the Biff Tannen Museum gave me a job after my parents kicked me out. It's nothing but promotion for Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise. As if we don't have enough of that."

Lorraine put a hand on Spike's shoulder as she looked at the paper again. "I'm sorry if this sounds nosy, but why were you kicked out?"

"My parents had enough kids. I was the oldest, and the one most likely to end up in jail. They didn't want that. They probably think it's wonderful I got a job, but they knew I couldn't get it all by myself."

"That sounds terrible!" Lorraine said, stamping her foot on the ground. "Horrible."

"Yeah I know." Spike said, rolling her eyes. "Not as bad as you though. Your husband was murdered, and then you were forced to marry Biff." Spike looked over at Lorraine. "I was watching that video at the museum one night, and I noticed you weren't very happy when they announced you two got married."

"I wasn't happy."

"I know that." She sighed again, looking at the picture. "I bet in the other reality, both our lives would be almost perfect."

"Almost perfect?" Lorraine raised an eyebrow at Spike, but the girl only smirked.

"Come on, I'm a juvenile delinquent, remember."

"Right." Lorraine said, smirking too. "Well, I think in your other reality you should try to sharpen up a little bit."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Spike took out her spike, hooked it on her finger, then stuck it into the newspaper picture in front of her. She was going to ripe a big X in the middle of the picture, but before she could do it, the newspaper started to change.

LESLIE SPIKE O'MALLEY AND GRIFF TANNEN IN PUNISHMENT WORSE THAN JAIL

"What the hll?" Spike whirled around to Lorraine, who was starting to change and fade. She wasn't looking at Spike anymore. Instead, she was walking around as if she was carrying groceries. "What the hll is going on here?"

She looked back at the newspaper picture and everything started to change. Instead of standing with a statue, she was standing with an old man and another boy, about her age. It was the boy from the so called "visions" she had. In front of them was a fancy car, and it looked like they were cleaning it. When she looked back at Lorraine, she was gone. Running to the other side of the room, she looked at the George McFly paper and almost died. GEORGE MCFLY HONORED it read.

"Honored for what?" Before Spike could read the rest of the newspaper, it disapeared. "I don't understand this!" She felt like screaming, but then she suddenly remembered. "Wait a minute... this happened before..." Her heart thumping, she looked around the room as it was suddenly swallowed by darkness.


	5. New 2015 Part I

_"Wait a minute... this happened before." Spike gulped as the darkness reached her, and she let it take her in. She thought of the newspaper article she read, and she knew it wasn't going to be that good for her, but at least Lorraine's life would be much better. "And who was that Old Man standing with that Griff guy and me? I don't remember him..."_

New 2015

"I am starving!" Spike suddenly said as she worked on the new car. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"And what about Gramps, huh?" Griff said, shaking his head at Spike. "He'll probably make us do four coats if he catches us."

"Griff, you idiot! Did you notice that your Gramps is ASLEEP?" Spike threw the rag she was using down on the ground and stomped on it to get her anger out.

"He's not gonna be if you keep shouting like that." Griff said, throwing a panicked glance over at Biff, who was indeed asleep in the chair he had been sitting in. The two of them went into an angered silence until Griff ruined it by rubbing the car so hard it squeaked.

Squeak...

Squeak...

Squeak...

"Will you stop that?" Spike finally yelled, grabbing Griff's arm and pulling it behind his back.

"Ow, hey, stop that! Ow!" it was Griff's turn to yell as she painfully turned his arm.

"Only if you stop squeaking." She said, pushing him into the car.

"Hey, don't dent that car, you two." a voice yelled from behind them.

"Great, the Old Man's awake." Spike said sarcastically, quickly going back to her work. They were washing the car near the center of town, where everyone could see them. Frequently kids thought it was funny to make the car dirtier so they'd have to clean it again, but that changed with Spike got out her spike and threatened to slash them if they did that again. That only caused her to lose her spike to Biff, however.

"Now get back to work, Buttheads." Biff barked, sitting in his chair again.

"I told you he'd wake up." Griff mumbled.

"Shut up, you idiot." Spike said to him with a glare.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Now... shut up." Griff said hesitantly. Apparently he was trying to make a comeback. "Besides, why are you acting like this is my fault?"

"Because it IS your fault!" Spike sighed angrily, then something growled.

"What the hll was that?" Griff said, whirling around left and right as if he thought it was a bear. Spike leaned her elbow on the car and her chin in her hand as she rolled her eyes.

"That was my stomach, Griff. Remember, I said I was hungry."

"Oh..." Griff still looked confused as he went back to work. Spike watched him for a moment, wondering if he'd give in and sneak away with her. When she was finally sure that he was not going to do anything but wash the car, she sighed and threw her rag on the ground again.

"I can hear Biff snoring again, so I think it's safe to escape." She pulled out her hoverboard that she snuck in every day from under the car and took it out. "If you're not coming, I'll just go by myself."

Griff rolled his eyes and got out his hoverboard too. "I'm coming with you."

Spike finally smiled for the first time that day and put her foot onto her hoverboard. She sighed in relief as she felt the rush of doing something dangerous. Going into a café wasn't dangerous, but sneaking out of work sometimes turned into something dangerous. "Want to race?" she asked Griff, giving his a smirk.

"You bet." Griff put his foot on the hoverboard, and suddenly they were off.

"HOLD IT!"

Suddenly something held both their hoverboards back, and instead of going forward both of them were launched forward and thrown to the ground. A clang of hoverboards and a crash of bodies on the ground erupted, but when it was all over a groan came out of Spike's mouth.

"Yeah, that's right. It's me." said the voice of who had taken their hoverboards. Griff slowly raised his head until he looked up at the man's face. It was Marty McFly.

"Biff!" Marty's voice woke Biff up faster than Griff or Spike's could ever do. Biff snorted as he woke up, but when he saw Marty standing there, he quickly stood up. "Oh, hey Marty. Is there any trouble here?"

"Your two workers here were planning to escape." Marty said, looking down at Spike and Griff.

Spike rolled her eyes as the conversation went on. "Biff is such a loser." She thought. "Look at him, running around, doing whatever the McFlys tell him to do. Sure, Marty Is a rock star, but still! It's a wonder why I turned out to work for this guy. Oh yeah," She glared over at Griff. "It's all his fault."

"We weren't escaping, Mr. McFly." Spike said coldly. "I'm starving over here and I wanted to go to the Café 80s," she gave Biff a look. "Biff said we couldn't, so I had to leave without permission, unless you want me to die over here."

"Wouldn't that be nice." Griff mumbled, but not low enough for Spike not to hear him. She elbowed him in the ribs, then smiled up at Marty and Biff. Marty shook his head.

"Just drink this." Marty threw her a bottle of juice, then he turned to Biff. "You should keep an eye on your workers a little better."

"Right, of course, Marty." Biff said, wearing a fake smile until Marty left. "Say hi to your mom for me!" he called after him. Then it turned into a glare at Griff and Spike. "I don't want you two Buttheads causing anymore trouble. Add an extra coat on that car."

Griff's jaw dropped, then he gave Spike a look. "Are you happy now? You got your stupid food," Griff got himself off the ground. "And now we have an extra coat to do." He shook his head as he picked up his rag. Spike looked at her pathetic drink, then she sighed and leaned back onto the ground with her eyes closed.

"I SAID GET BACK TO WORK!" Biff barked, causing her to jump.

"All right, all right!" Spike groaned, getting her rag and slamming it onto the car. She took a sip of her juice, but it wasn't that good. "Why couldn't he have given me a Pepsi?" she complained.

"Because you don't deserve one." Griff answered, then he snickered.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes, then she whacked Griff in the face with her rag.

"You Buttheads never used to fight like this before..." Biff said, keeping a close eye on them now.

"Sure we did... just no one noticed." She replied, ducking just as Griff swung his bat. He spun around in a small circle until his bat crashed into the windshield.

"GRIFF! If you broke that windshield I'll kill you!" Biff hobbled over with his cane to examine the windshield. Spike remained squatted on the ground washing the bottom of the car door, but she laughed humorously again up at Griff.

"Nice one." She said, and then she stood up and took another sip of her drink. "Third coat finished."

"No it isn't that was only your second coat, Leslie." Griff smirked at her as she glared, then Biff came over and hit her on the head with her cane. "Get back to work." She rubbed her head in anger, but just as she started to get the deja vous feeling again, Griff interrupted her.

"Ha. Now we're even." He crossed his arms and looked at her proudly, but she only rolled her eyes again. "We could have both gotten away with it, Dork. And in the name of Biff..." Spike put her rag on the top of the car and started to knock Griff on the head. "Hello? Anybody home? Think, Dork, think!" she rolled her eyes and went over to the other side of the car.

"Stupid Griff. I wonder why I became his friend anyway." Spike thought. "Well, he is kinda cute...Wait a minute... Did I just say Griff is CUTE?" Spike made a disgusted face, but then she shook the thought out of her head and continued with her work. "He can be fun to hang around with sometimes, but other times..." she didn't even finish the sentence.

For a while she tried to push Griff, Biff, and Marty out of her mind, but she soon found them coming in again when she started to think about her deja vous spells. "How come I feel like I have worked for Biff before?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe because you're going crazy." Griff said, laughing as if he made a really funny joke. Spike watched him and actually laughed too. "Maybe I am going crazy." She said, leaning against the car door. Griff leaned against the one on the other side, looking confused.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, look as if he was trying to figure out a really hard math problem.

Spike opened her mouth to say something, but she actually wasn't sure what to say. She didn't even know what she meant. "I don't know."

"Since when did you become the psycho type?" he asked, smirking at her. Then he returned to work as she stared at him. For a few moments she didn't move. She stayed in the same position, staring at Griff washing the car. Why did it suddenly become so interesting to watch?

"Hey Butthead," Biff's voice erupted in her left ear, shocking her out of her stare. "You think you can get out of work?" He took his cane and started hitting her on the head again. "Hello? Anybody home?" he chuckled as he walked away. Spike looked up at the sky and sighed angrily.


	6. New 2015 Part II

_She was silent for a while as she continued to work on the car, which actually worked. Spike was in the middle of the third coat when she heard Biff start walking passed her. Humming to create an illusion that she was busy at work, she moved the rag around in the same spot on the car until biff was finished walking down the street. "Moron." She said under her breath, then she shot up faster than a lightning bolt and grabbed Griff's arm. "Let's go, while he's gone."_

New 2015 Part II

The two teens went running down the street in the opposite direction as Biff, grinning as they came to the Café 80s. Griff laughed and pushed through the door, only it didn't open. "What the hll?"

"Look!" Spike pointed to a sign on the door, and read it aloud. "Closed, since everyone is going to the McFly concert. P.S." she looked at the sentence in parentheses. "Slight glitches in the computers that need to be fixed." She snorted. "Yeah right."

"Great." Griff grumbled and leaned against the wall of the store. "Now what do we do?"

Spike looked down at her watch devastatingly. "It's almost seven o'clock. Hmmm..."

"No way! How did it take so long for us to clean that car?"

"Well, let's face it, Griff," she gave him a look. "We're not the fastest hoverboards in the store, or the sharpest spikes on the finger." She looked down at her bare finger. "Well, at least you aren't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Griff said, glaring at her. "Are you saying I'm stupid?" he suddenly pushed her by the shoulders out onto the sidewalk. "You better not be."

She snorted and she regained her balance and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "One of the stupidest. I wonder where you go it from?" She pretended to be thinking for the answer. "Oh yes, I think I know. Maybe from your 'Butthead' gramps."

"Oh yeah? I suppose you think you're smarter than me?" Spike could see his face was reddening from anger.

"I was the one who got out of jail, wasn't I?" she said, starting to enjoy her time to gloat, but then she realized Griff was looking at her funny. Slowly she started to get her deja vous feeling again.

"Spike, don't you remember? We didn't go to jail. They let us work for Biff instead- I don't know why though..." He said, then he started to wave his hand in front of her face. "Are you ok?"

In her mind she got a small vision of her in a weird outfit giving a tour. "Yeah, I'm fine... stop... stop doing that!" She grabbed Griff's waving arm, but when she touched him she got another 'vision' of them in jail. "You... you don't remember when I broke myself out of jail, then I said it would have been great if you let me ride your Pit Bull then I did this." She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss, but only in the middle of it did she realize she had never done that before. She broke away quickly, shocked at what she did. Griff looked even more shocked.

"You never did that to me before..." He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Her jaw dropped as she stared back at Griff in amazement. "I think I AM going crazy..." she suddenly looked afraid, which Griff had never seen before.

"Since when did you become the unpredictable type?" he asked, and then suddenly the whole air around them seemed to change.

"WHAT!? Are you saying I'm not usually the unpredictable type? What about you?" Griff was about to answer her but she interrupted him. "Me? I'm more unpredictable than you could be." She rolled her eyes. "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

He hesitated, looking confused again. Just as he was about to answer Spike interrupted him again. "No, it wasn't. Yeah yeah, see? I knew what you were going to say after that too. If I'm so predictable, what am I going to do next?"

Griff looked like he was going to get mad, but then he suddenly smirked as he thought of something to say. "You're going to kiss me again so I think you're unpredictable?" it sounded like he was half guessing but Spike was amazed that he was right. How could someone like him think of that? She turned her back to him and started to pace the sidewalk. "Nope. That wasn't what I was going to do." She lied. "I was, uh, going to give you a challenge. Yeah, that's it. A challenge." She grinned mischievously and tapped her fingers together. "I am such a genius. Whoa, deja vous."

"Oh yeah? And what challenge would that be?" Griff asked, and she could tell he was trying to get his bat, only he forget Biff took it away from him. "I knew he was going to do that." She thought, then she smirked. "My challenge is to see which one of us can make a better gang."

Griff snorted, crossed his arms, and stood in front of Spike giving her a smug look. "I accept."

"Great. Meet me right here tomorrow at the same time as right now." She said, looking at her watch. "Dmn I forgot I don't have my hoverboard."

"Wait, wait... you're giving us one day to make a gang? ONE day?" Griff nearly screamed at her while holding up one finger.

"You don't think you can do it?" she said, giving him a "Are you chicken?" kind of look. Griff gave her a look, then he fumbled with something in his pocket. "I can do it... it's you I'm worried about." He said, then he looked left and right, realizing there were no people around at that time.

Spike just shook her head, then she turned to leave. She already had her plan planned out. She'd steal her hoverboard back from Biff...

"Oh yeah, Biff... What to do with him...He'll probably be back at the car soon." she thought, then her mind came up with another great plan. She snickered to herself, and then she bolted over to the police station. She was sure they'd be watching Marty McFly at least on the tv. At least she hoped they were.

"Officers! My gosh!" Spike crashed into the only police man that was there's desk. All the others had gone to the concert, and to Spike's luck, the only one who was there was even dumber than Griff. "Down...down the street of the Café 80s... Biff Tannen stole my hoverboard." She lied. "Well, it's only half a lie." She said. "He stole everything I had with me! Then he hit me with his cane and I must have blacked out." That was only half a lie too. "He really did hit me on the head with his stupid cane."

"I'll be down there right away!" the police man lept up from the seat and was out the door, but just as Spike was about to snicker he came back in. "Wait a minute... Aren't you Leslie O'Malley, that girl who hangs around with that nutcase Griff? You're supposed to be working for Biff."

"I've been getting that a LOT these days. You have no idea how many people have told me that. As for Griff Tannen... I have never been less than a hundred feet near him." The officer didn't even lift an eyebrow at her. He grinned, laughed, and said, "Good for you. Anyway, I'll be off." Spike shook her head at him, wondering why they kept him here.

"And I'll be off too." Spike started walking down the hall near the cells, but she stopped short and made a weird look. "Where am I going? I'm supposed to be going that way." She rolled her eyes at herself and turned around. "I could break any of these prisoners out in a second if I had my spike with me. Hey, I can get that back from Biff too..." she flew out of the doorway and back into the streets, feeling her deja vous again.

"Now, to get my 'stolen' goods back." She said, smirking. "Thank you, 'Marty' for having your concert today. Makes it a little easier. I am so going to pound Griff to the ground tomorrow." She ducked behind some trash cans in case Biff, the police man, or both came by, and headed towards Biff's house.


	7. New 2015 Part III

_She hid herself behind another pair of trash cans as the police officer insisted on taking Biff away. She waited until she was sure they were gone, and then she was ready to break in._

New 2015 Part III

"Now, if I was Biff Tannen, where would I hide my grandson and his friend's stuff..." she asked herself after saying, "Lights On."

"What the h-" the voice shocked Spike so much that probably would have jumped out of her skin if it was possible. She gave Griff a frightening glance, but it went away when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he grabbed his bat.

"Same thing you're doing, Nutcase." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her spike and her hoverboard from the trunk Griff had opened.

Griff chose to ignore her insult. "Hey, do you know why the police came and arrested Biff? Good thing they did because I would have been caught."

Suddenly Spike hand slapped Griff in the back of the head. "That was me! I did all that so Biff would be taken away for a little while. That dumb police man believed me."

"Wow, that was a smart plan." Griff said, giving her a look that said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"What was your plan?" Spike asked. "Sneak in, Run, and Not Get Caught?"

"Exactly."

The two of them stood in the middle of the room for a minute, staring at each other's hoverboards, spike, and bat. "Is the challenge still on?" Spike finally asked, heading back towards the front door.

"Of course." Griff said with a smirk. He reached for the door plate first, and the door opened, but then something strange happened.

"Welcome home, Biff Tannen." The voice above the door said. "Welcome home Biff tanne? Why is it saying that?" Spike whispered to herself, then she crashed into Griff who hadn't moved. "Griff! What's- oh."

"You Buttheads are in big trouble." Biff said angrily. He and the police man were standing in the doorway with two pairs of handcuffs.

Spike came out from behind Griff and slammed the door in their face. "Run out the back door!" she yelled.

"They'll catch us at the back door!" Griff pointed out, but Spike had a different plan.

"We have hoverboards, remember!" when she got to the back door she got on her hoverboard and got ready to fly off when she opened the door. "Ready?" she asked Griff.

"Yeah." The door swung open again and they flew off.

"What the-" Biff held the handcuffs up, expecting them to be standing there, but he was unprepared for hoverboards and ended up falling backwards and sending the handcuffs flying into the air. Griff caught them and ran into the police man, who was also unprepared.

"Ha ha! We got passed them!" Griff shouted as they got out into the street.

"Not for long unless we hurry it up!" Spike yelled to him.

The town was quiet and dark when they sped by, giving Spike hope that they might actually get away with it. At least she did until she heard the police car coming up behind them.

"I have an idea Griff. It's risky, but it might help us. Lets go down this left..." they switched directions, causing the police car to halt in midair, then turn around and chase them. At least it bought them some time.

"Now see that 'No Hoverboarding' sign?" Spike asked, pointing in front of her.

"Yeah." Griff said, not quite getting the grip of her plan.

"Let's go down there."

"What? That's the stupidest plan I ever heard! Why would we go over there?"

"Because the police can't drive over there either!" Spike yelled as her temper rose, but she tried to calm down. "Just follow me!"

The two sped off in the direction Spike had suggested, and it worked. Biff and the police man got out of the car and started running after them instead.

"Ha! Told you. Biff will never catch us now, he's too slow." Spike and Griff did a high five, but in the process of looking back at the other two chasing them and doing a high five, they weren't watching where they were going and soon got into a hoverboard accident.

Griff crashed through the courthouse window while Spike slid through the doors, and tripped her hoverboard. She went flying through the air and crashing to the floor, but nothing hurt that back until Griff and his hoverboard collapsed on top of her.

Huffing and puffing, Biff and the police man caught up with them. "You have no idea how many crimes you have committed today." The police man said angrily. The handcuffs closed around their wrists and they were taken out to the car.

"Good thing everyone is at the concert, or someone could have gotten hurt." The police man said as they walked out.

"Hey, I'm hurt- badly." Spike pointed out, but it only gained more pain as Biff whacked her on the head.

"Hello? Anybody home? Think, O'Malley, think! We're not talking about you."

Spike just let out a grunt as she got in the car and didn't say another word until their trip was done.

"I told you, it was her fault! HER FAULT!" Griff grabbed the bars of the cell and looked out angrily. "HER FAULT!"

"Would you shut up, Griff?" Spike said, who was sitting in the shadows of the cell.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up." Griff glared at her as he leaned against the bars. "This is your fault."

"I don't really care, Griff. If you weren't such a moron I wouldn't have made that challenge." She got out her spike again, looking at it gleam when the only light in their cell hit it.

"Oh yeah?" Griff said, standing in front of her and looking down. "If you didn't make us go through the back door we could have made it."

"You were the one who listened to me!" she said, standing up and putting her face closer to his. She fixed her glare on him.

"You were the one who caused us to lose control of our hoverboards... Leslie." Griff smirked as her glare got thicker, and his glare turned into a hopeful glance. She threw her spike into his shoulder and slashed him, then pushed him against the bars.

"Don't call me that name! Remember, I have my spike back." She hissed. Then she suddenly became distracted as she loosened her grip on him. She then just shook her head and rammed him into the bars again. "I am sick and tired of you, Griff." She laughed humorously. "That's why I'm busting out of here."

"WHAT!?" it took a minute for Griff to realize she was leaving without him, but she was already picking at the lock with her spike. He tried to stop her but she pushed him onto the floor, and then slammed the door in his face. He stuck his head out the bars and called after her.

"SPIKE!" he yelled after her. "You can't leave me!"

She bent down to where his head was, and traced his face with her spike. "Watch me." she pushed him back into the jail cell, then ran down the hallway.

When she reached the streets of 2015 Hill Valley, she froze in her spot and gave the whole place a strange look.

"Whoa, deja vous."

TO BE CONCLUDED...

In "He Called Me Yesterday, Just to Say Hey"


End file.
